Reboot Hill
Reboot Hill is a cemetery in West of Loathing. It is located on the west side of the mountains. The name was changed from Boot Hill due to the amount of dead that had been resurrected there. Unlocked by *Reading the bottom left stack of newspapers at the Postal Way Station. *Having Doc Alice as a pardner, and she reveals the location. *Wandering in Region E|Region E Plots Plot 1 Locate the ghost of a grandmother on the left side. She is looking for her granddaughter's grave but has forgotten which one it was. She will give the player a puzzle to solve using her clues. On the right side there are more graves. Use a shovel to dig up the 'loosely packed grave' which will reveal the location of the Hellstrom Ranch. Dig up Wise Ol' Jed Marmot for a marmotskin cap and Big Bob Hurlington for a tripe pie. Further in the graves are five half-buried skeletons on the right. They are the Sweet gang. Players will need to fight them to get past them. After defeating them, retrieve the sweet sword from the large monument nearby. Plot 2 On the left side are tombstones and a gothic picnic that contains a Gothic cameo and a Crate Drop selection of Dry Goods. There are also some graves that can be dug up: *Dink 'Scotch' Terkinson - Decent whiskey x2 *Annette Jangle - Riding Boots *Fred Deeks - Patent emetic x3 On the right is a Tombstone puzzle (see below) Plot 3 On the right side there are several tombstones that are a bit silly. The grave of Stanrietta Minkleston can be dug up for three handfuls of loose teeth. Further right is a non-aggressive skeleton named Benard who doesn't want to be reanimated by the cultists. Kill the cultists for him and he will give the player a worry stone. On the left side of the plot is the grave of Paulette Tootsbury. Digging up her grave will give the player three Skull chips. Farther left are floating bones that are guarding group of cultists who are attempting to reanimate a skeleton. Players can get past the bones by shooting them (20 Moxie), crushing them (20 Muscle) or dispelling them (20 Mysticality). The player will get 30-32 xp. Beyond the bones are another group of cultists. Players can either fight them or not. If the player decides to wait, the skeleton they are reanimating goes crazy, kills all the cultists and scratches his name into the ground (GRUTCH) before running off. Players who fight will get experience for it. If they let the skeleton do the fighting, there are no rewards. After the skeleton is gone, players can loot the Nex-Mex book from the nearby pedestal. The outhouse has a clue for the Necromancer Journal but players will need to have the Stench Resistance perk to get near it. Puzzles Grandma's Puzzle Ghostly Grandma wants to leave flowers on her granddaugher's grave, but she forgot which one it was. She gives the player clues to help, but these clues aren't always related to the gravestones. These are the clues: # Her first name ended in a vowel. # She was born when the Grandma was somewhere between 37 and 42 years old. # Her first name was longer than her last name. (the all have the last name of Smith, so 5 letters) # She's not buried next to any of the ghost's daughters. # She died at the same age as Becky who was always in ill health. (So probably not looking for a Becky and there are 4 of them, none of which are the right age anyway.) # Her favorite hobby was knitting. Click on the image below for a quick reminder of the diary entry relating to this clue that can be found at Kellogg Ranch in the dormitory. Apparently there are two versions of this letter. One will say 'longer than seven letters' and the other will say 'fewer than eight letters'. If the player has not yet read the diary in their own game before approaching the grandma with an answer, they will always get it wrong the first time and will have to wait a day before trying again. Here is a list of the relevant tombstones: * Faith 1834-1859 (25) * Farrah 1816-1867 (51) * Faye 1841-1856 (15) * Fidelity 1836-1885 (49) * Fiona 1839-1878 (39) * First Becky 1837-1875 (38) * Leilani 1849-1864 (15) * Lenore 1847-1863 (16) * Leslie 1840-1859 (19) * Lillith 1822-1859 (37) * Linda 1845-1880 (35) * Little Becky 1843-1859 (16) * Madeline 1836-1875 (39) * Magdalene 1840-1863 (23) * Margaret 1819-1884 (65) * Melissa 1842-1880 (38) * Meredith 1837-1874 (37) * Mezzo Becky 1838-1888 (50) * Pamela 1841-1857 (16) * Patricia 1838-1862 (24) * Paula 1845-1850 (5) * Pearl 1820-1875 (55) * Penelope 1836-1886 (50) * Penultimate Becky 1840-1864 (23) * Rebecca Smith 1800-1895 (95) - This is grandma's grave. Everyone with five letters or less in their name can be eliminated. The ages of the people in the list may not be exactly accurate since people may die before their birthdays that year, making them a year (age wise) younger. There are personnel files at Fort Cowardice that can help narrow it down. The answer will be either Magdalene or Melissa Tombstone Puzzle This cryptic puzzle is on the right side of Plot 2. Clicking on the tombstones will reveal three groups of letters. The first group (BTLITR) has no requirements. The second group (OHLGHE) requires the player to have Lockpickin' Expertise level 2 and a Needle. The third group (OIEHTE) requires Safecrackin' level 2. Clicking on the fragments will prompt the player to assemble them. The solution is below. Line up the letters in a grid like this: Read the letters down starting with the left and continue into the next row. It will spell out BOOT|HILL|EIGHTH|TREE. Go back to the entrance of the cemetery and go to the eighth big black tree starting from the left. Clicking on the tree will open a promt to put in the tontine key. Doing so will reveal a tonine treasure chest including a box that contains an unbreakable ruby that can be made into jewelry. The ruby sells for 2000 Meat. Category:Locations Category:Cemeteries